


Saks

by eyebrowsatlarge



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowsatlarge/pseuds/eyebrowsatlarge
Summary: The first thing Percival Graves did when he’d started to feel more like himself was take Credence shopping. Written as a Tumblr prompt fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This can also be read on my Tumblr [here.](http://eyebrowsatlarge.tumblr.com/post/154792777957/prompt-graves-taking-credence-shopping-after-hes)

The first thing Percival Graves did when he’d started to feel more like himself was take Credence shopping. He knew he had more healing to do (they both did), but he could not abide Credence living in those awful clothes that his so called mother had put him in. It would not stand. So, though Credence protested heavily that he didn’t _need_ new clothes, Percival brought him to Saks to get a whole new wardrobe. He may as well put his family fortune to some use.

When they first arrived in the store, Percival had intended to just turn Credence loose and let him pick out his own clothes. Unfortunately, it quickly became clear that Credence had never _been_ in a department store before and therefore had no idea where to go or what to do. Percival took Credence by the arm and tugged him along to the menswear department, wading through the racks to find some things for Credence to try on.

“What sorts of colors do you like?” he asked as he flicked through a rack of sweaters. He would take Credence to his tailor for suits and outerwear later on, but he thought this would be an okay start. Baby steps.

Credence seemed stymied by the question. “Er- I don’t know. Blue?” His eyes flicked to Percival for approval, and Percival resisted the urge to roll his own eyes. He knew Credence’s sense of self-worth was a little fragile and he didn’t want to give Credence a reason to think Percival thought he was anything less than wonderful.

“Alright.” Percival found some clothes of all types in various shades of blue (he’d let Credence pick out his own underwear, though; he did have _some_ sense of propriety), and stuck them in Credence’s arms before shuffling the younger man off to a dressing room to try them on.

After a while of waiting, Percival came over to the dressing room door and gave it a little knock.

“Everything alright in there?” Mostly he wanted to make sure that Credence hadn’t gotten overwhelmed in there.

“Y-yes!” came the slightly nervous reply. “It’s just- could you come in? I want to know what you think.”

The door opened a crack, and Percival could see Credence’s eye peeking out.

“Alright, then. Open up. Let’s see it.”

Credence opened the door, standing sheepishly before Percival who, to his credit, managed to keep from being totally slack jawed. Blue was _definitely_ Credence’s color. The sweater he had on went well with his pale skin, and it actually fit him well, unlike the clothes Percival usually saw him in. Percival cleared his throat.

“Very good. This one is a must. Have you tried anything else?”

Credence gestured to a hook with an assortment of clothes hung from it. “Those are the ones I liked. This was the last one.”

Percival gave him a little nod. “Good. We’ll get those, and I’ll make an appointment with the tailor for some time this week. Every man needs at least one good suit, and you could use a real winter coat.”

Credence’s eyes widened. “Oh, no. I couldn’t possibly-“

Percival put a hand on Credence’s shoulder, effectively stopping the string of protests.

“That’s enough of that. I know you are unaccustomed to people actually spending money on you, but I’d like to change that. Don’t ever feel like you can’t have the things that you want.”

Credence chewed his lip a little and then said, “Even you, Mr. Graves?”

Percival cracked a smile at that.

“Even me. Now go on and change your clothes. If we’re quick, we can still get a bit of lunch before it gets too late.”


End file.
